


The Man Who Cared Too Much

by Charity_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, Gen, Internal Monologue, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas tries to set some things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Cared Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #120: Midnight. Set during 6.21 _Let it Bleed_.

“She’ll be dead by midnight!”

He still believes I was involved, and that realisation cuts me to the quick, as if he has stabbed me with my own blade. I cannot even bear to look at him, to see the accusation in his eyes. How can he possibly think that I could do anything that would cause him distress? Lisa and Ben have given him a sense of normalcy that I never could, and because of that, I still believe I chose the right course of action in not asking for his help the day I truly needed it. I could not, in all good conscience, pull him back into the hunting life after he had given everything to it. Crowley is a treacherous partner, but at least I felt no qualms about using him to ensure the survival of a free Heaven, to prevent the Apocalypse being restarted.

But now that alliance has led me here, to the bedside of the woman Dean loves; a woman dying because of me, because I chose a shortcut to help me stand up to my brother. I cannot let her die – even if she were not Dean’s lover, she does not deserve to die because of mistakes I have made. Her son does not deserve that.

And I selfishly hope that in healing Lisa, Dean may begin to forgive me for my perceived crimes; may begin to accept the course I have chosen and am now compelled to complete to save everyone.


End file.
